


【好兆头】【AC】关于某种不用报告的事情

by maifeng



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maifeng/pseuds/maifeng





	【好兆头】【AC】关于某种不用报告的事情

天启结束的第五年，而Crowley和Aziraphale在一起也快五年了。

可是他和Angel一次都没做过，Crowley很是神伤，他已经试图对那个爱吃的Angel表达过很多次诉求，可是没有用，每次都会被Aziraphale推开并教育他一大堆有的没的。

恶魔喜欢性交，他们认为这可以让感情更稳固，虽然419似乎更是地狱恶魔奉行的原则，至少在地狱里随处可见，即便是人类也得感叹一句，贵圈真乱。

但天使，他们不会污染自己纯洁无暇的圣体，他们的感情来自于心领神会，神交即可获取基本的链接，虽然他们同恶魔一样很少付出自己的感情，在永生的进程中爱这种感情还在被逐渐消磨，也许到了最后将趋近于无。

但不管怎么说，天使或者恶魔的爱是单纯的，不掺任何杂质，不像人类总有着某种附加。

在这种大环境下，像Crowley与Aziraphale这样天使与恶魔的结合，倒成了6000多年以来的头一例，除此一家，别无分号。

在多次尝试无果后，Crowley不禁为自己和Angel的未来感到担忧，再这样下去，也许他们两个永远也无法真正的“在一起”了。

于是他变本加厉的开始直接以身体勾引Angel，不过在未来的几天里，Angel似乎要回天堂述职，天堂与地狱非常一致的选择遗忘了他们合作搞毁了天启这件事。

“……关于这次行动的一切神迹可以不用报告……Aziraphale？有在听吗？”Gabriel背着手，语重心长地和似乎已经走神了的Aziraphale谈话。

刚刚感受到一波文化冲击的Aziraphale赶紧回神：“是，有在听，有在听。”

“那么这件事就交给你了，我相信你能做到，对不对？”Gabriel微笑着道，眼睛里放射着做不到就完蛋的目光。

“好的，我会努力的，这件事情我一定会圆满完成。”被这样的目光戳着的Aziraphale慌忙的溜了。

看着小天使快速溜走的背影，Gabriel给地狱打了电话，告诉了Beelzebub，他们的计划已经完成了一部分。

Crowley觉得今天的Angel有点老神在在的，不会是在天堂又被Gabriel训斥了吧。

于是Crowley又迅速开始新的计划，他故意把上衣弄的很短，露出了柔软的腰肢，甚至给自己戴了一只黑色的颈环，就连长发(这五年长出来的)他都编了漂亮的小辫子。

“Angel！”坐在桌边看书的Aziraphale其实一个字也没看进去，那本书已经放在那里很久了，还是停在一开始的那一页，他在纠结，这会儿听到熟悉的声音，一抬头就能看到站在卧室门口搔首弄姿的Crowley。

下意识的变出一条毛毯给Crowley披上。

“穿这么少会着凉的。”但当他的手指蹭在Crowley的肩膀上时，却被低于正常值的温度凉的清醒。

他的表情立刻变的有些怪异，似乎在下什么决心。他贴着Crowley的双手僵硬了一会儿。

大脑里迅速扒拉出一句话，神迹不用报告……电光火石间，Crowley便被Aziraphale压到了床上，绒面西装蹭过了他天生清凉的皮肤，有些微痒，但比起惊讶于Aziraphale的主动，这些触感就非常微不足道了。

Aziraphale很明显的又愣了一刻，他跪在Crowley身上，回忆以前看过的书，然后凑到了恶魔的唇边，咬住他的下唇，也没什么轻重，差点没把肉嗑下来一块。

Crowley吸了口气：“Angel，让我……”

Aziraphale没吭声，他绝不承认刚刚的失误是因为太紧张了，他继续和Crowley的唇较劲，照着书继续啃那漂亮的唇，可他还是太紧张了，忘了把舌头伸进恶魔的嘴里，这样根本不能算是个吻，Crowley几乎要笑出声了，但这很难得不是吗？

这生疏的技术伴随着他双手的动作，软软的肉肉的手指透过衣物揉捏着Crowley的胸，似乎因为第一次体会到这种感觉，天使的手还下意识地抓了一把，恶魔被咬住的唇轻喘着渡了口气进天使嘴里。

天使睁着他湛蓝的眼睛，盯着恶魔的蛇瞳，似乎哪里搞错了，他明明记得这时候对方应该有些别的反应，那就再接再厉，他的手时轻时重的撩过Crowley的腰，那里更敏感一些，几乎一点点热度也会让它们扭动着想要逃离。

恶魔的声音温热了起来，在他打算翻身将生疏的天使按在身下时，天使的响指瞬间固定住了他的双手，于是他撑起的身体摔了下去。

“不行。”Aziraphale难得强硬了一回，他的声音带着不容置疑，双手顺着Crowley的腰滑到他身后。

“Angel，你今天的奇迹不用写报告吗？”Crowley苦着脸，好不容易有机会，但是他的Angel似乎搞错了。

“Gabriel特许我不用报备。”天使眨了眨眼，他的手指自然的伸向Crowley的臀瓣，然后圆润的指节突入紧致的穴口，Aziraphale被恶魔的收紧吓了一跳。

“Crowley，你太紧了，能放松一点吗？”手指的突进有些难，Aziraphale想自己似乎忘了什么东西。

“不……疼……Aziraphale你忘了要润滑了……”Crowley似乎一瞬间变的软了很多，虽然天使的手指很柔软，但是确实干燥的摩擦着同样干燥的内壁，于是他不得不提醒丢三落四的天使，防止他把自己的身体搞坏了，既然暂时无法翻盘，至少得让自己舒服些。

“对啊，谢谢你，Crowley，没有你我不知道该怎么办好。”天使开心的拍了下手，圆圆的蓝眼睛里都快被塞满了星光似得，这要是在他身下多好，Crowley郁卒。

他建议的润滑油被天使塞进了他的身体，然后刚开始紧绷的穴口在Crowley的配合下被开发了彻底。

与他的皮肤不同，他的体内是滚烫的，至少在天使进入的一瞬间有被烫到一下。

“啊，上帝，Crowley，你里面好热……”天使欢呼着，他的手还握着Crowley的一条腿。

Crowley觉得丢脸极了，微微偏头躲过了天使的目光：“该死的，不要提上……你要上就快动。”他别扭地道，耳尖已经快红的滴血了。

“好！”天使还没动，Crowley就觉得后穴里塞进来的东西开始脹大，越来越大，直到Crowley觉得自己都快被撑开了，天啊，Angel在做什么。

被奇迹放松了的Crowley抱着Aziraphale的脖子喘着气道：“快……停……”Aziraphale听话的停下，但那已经足够大的阴茎硬邦邦的塞在他肚子里，“你……先别动……小一点……”

“可是书上不是说，越大受越喜欢啊。”Aziraphale被他抱住脖子没动，疑惑的眨眼。

“喔，Satan，Angel你在哪看的书，不要这么大，不然待会你会弄死我的。”Crowley喘匀气息，快速的道，天啊，Angel看的都什么书啊，回去以后就没收他的书。

Aziraphale很听话的变小了，于是Crowley进一步的诱惑道：“Angel，要不然还是我来吧。”

“不行，Crowley，必须是我主导，听到了吗？”Angel犹豫了一下要不要像之前一样继续禁锢Crowley，现在恶魔正衣服凌乱的躺在他身下，他还记得书上说，一旦对方在精疲力尽之前挣脱束缚一定会反攻。

于是，Crowley的双手再次被可怜的固定在了床铺上，Aziraphale握着他的腿，将自己尺寸不小的东西捅入抽出，敏感点被偶尔蹭过却又无法发泄，Crowley扭动着腰，想要自己解痒，而我们的Aziraphale，又开始思考情节。

他换了个角度，再次捅入那个玫红色的小口，这下铃口正巧顶住了Crowley的敏感点，Crowley发出了一声奇特的声音，小腹处的两根阴茎停直的射出了乳白的液体，这里是Crowley的敏感点吗？Aziraphale继续想，于是，他开始不断顶弄那个点。

被持续冲击敏感点的快感让Crowley又喘又叫，这简直太丢魔了，他被本来应该被操的天使按着操到射了出来，而且眼泪还止不住的流，他根本没法判断这是不甘的泪水还是爽出来的。

“好爽……Angel再快点……呜……对……那里……”Crowley干脆抛弃了作为一个攻的尊严，他将自己的腰抬高了些，让Aziraphale更好进入，于是他开始指挥Aziraphale操他。

Aziraphale最终爽快的射在了他体内，几乎立刻就停了下来。

上帝啊，Crowley的身体也太舒服了，他还想再……不行，Crowley都哭成这样了，怎么可以再继续。

Aziraphale好纠结，而Crowley在好久没感受过的酸痛后悔恨地睡去，他的手还固定在床上呢。

——完了！——


End file.
